Flywheels have been used to store energy from power sources for years. Existing flywheel technology consists of a heavy rotating disc that is accelerated to its optimum speed by an electric motor, able to be mechanically driven so as to act as an electric generator. Electricity is stored as kinetic energy in the rotating flywheel. One problem with prior art is the significant amount of time and power required to charge and recharge a heavy flywheel. A second problem associated with prior art is encountered when the heavy flywheel is discharged prior to attaining its optimum operating speed (full charge). Since speed produces a greater proportional influence on total stored energy than weight, a flywheel of one half the weight rotating at twice the speed of another flywheel of the same diameter will store significantly more energy than the heavier flywheel.
More recent prior art attempts to improve charge and recharge time by utilizing much lighter flywheels operating at much higher speeds. To accomplish this, the flywheel is operated in a vacuum and utilizes magnetic bearing and computer stabilization. The higher speeds have presented significant expense and safety issues.